Liquefaction of low boiling point gases, such as oxygen and nitrogen, is both capital and energy intensive. Typically practitioners have addressed the issue of improving liquefier performance by using multiple turbines and by using liquid expanders. Generally heat exchangers used with these systems are oriented in the vertical plane due to process hydraulic effects. This conventional practice leads to long piping runs of large bore warm end piping and also requires the utilization of significant footprint space for aftercooler heat exchangers and associated piping.
Accordingly it is an object of this invention to provide an industrial gas liquefaction system having an improved design and lower costs than conventional industrial gas liquefaction systems.